The field of the present invention is pumps which are magnetically coupled to a power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,793 to Shafer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,183,683 to Shafer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,205 to Shafer are directed to magnetically engaged pumps, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.